ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Nega Ambush
Mega Nega Ambush 'is the third episode of OmniTerra. Plot ''In Dr Nega's Base Dr Nega: Rise, Negas, we will take over OmniTerra today! Nega King: I'll need to use all Negas and Nega Mods to destroy Trenton, the boy. Dr Nega: Comin' right up. Dr Nega takes three Omnis out of his large pocket. They are all Crystalsapien. Nega King : All Crystalsapien? Oh, I get it! Dr Nega takes out a tub of red liquid and drops the Crystalsapiens in. He connects the leaking bottom of the tub to a machine, that started huffing and puffing and a blow your house down. So, a flap opened and three red capsules rolled into the Nega King's outstretched arms. '' Nega King: And Nega Mods. ''Dr Nega gives Nega King a red-metal cased cuboid. Nega King: Are you coming, my lord? Dr Nega: When the time is right. Get Trenton's Pyronite Omni. Nega King: I will not disappoint you, my lord. In OmniTerra. A bully, about 5 feet tall was threatening a girl's, well, life by aiming his Pisciss Volan Omni right at her throat. Ash: ._. You seriously think that doing that will hurt her? Bully: Well, it has and it will. Ash: I could call the cops right now for you about to commit murder, but, I'm gonna let you off. Shoots Merge at the bully, named John. Ash: Laser Shot! Merge shoots an array of green lasers at John, but misses. John, feeling his body: I'm alive! How did you miss? Ash: Shoulda trained. John. half laughing: You shot a non-trained Omni at me? Ash: I captured it two days ago. John: And? Ash: Forgot to use it. John drops the girl and menacingly advances towards Ash, who cowers. John: You know what happens to little kids who shoot outside of a duel? Ash: They get let off? John: Nope! They get shot till they CRY. John shoots a Kineceleran Omni at Ash, it hits Ash and Ash tried to walk away, surrounded by dust. John: You aren't getting away, boy. John shoots a Florauna Omni at Ash's foot. An smelly mist is emitted as a green vine is wrapped around his foot and coming from the blaster. John: You can't get away from- A red and black explosion occurs, and a character in gold armour with a crown is holding a large Red Negazoom at Ash's body. Ash: Maybe I can. FORDD! Fordd shoots a Petrosapien Omni at the Nega King, who dodges and it hits a Nega Knight behind him. Ash: Where did you get that one? Fordd: Same how you got Merge! Nega King: Trenton! Give us the Pyronite! Ash: Lavae's so popular. Ash shoots Lavae at the Nega King. The Nega King shoots a Crystalsapien at Lavae, but Lavae gets engulfed by flames. And by the time the flames vanished, a dragon was flying around OmniTerra, tailed by a crystal being. Nega King: Ahh. Our Omnis have transformed. Ash: Huh? Nega King: You don't know? Oh well. When an Omni, or Nega reaches 25 miles per hour, it transforms into its actual form. Ash: But the legends of Ben 10 and Albedo say that Pyronites were fire beings covered with magma? Nega King: I shouldn't be telling you this, Trenton. Nega King attaches Nega Mod to his Negazoom and put a Nega-Kineceleran in it. He shoots at Ash. Ash: Fire Shield, Lavae, quick! Lavae breaths flames and they hit the floor, shielding Ash from the Nega Attack. The Red Capsule hits the floor. Ash: Now duelling seems easy. Fordd: That's what you think *shoots Omni which transforms into a four armed creature, which shoots at the Nega Knights* you're not fighting a whole army. Girl who was bullied: Calm down. *shoots Gimlinopithecus Omni at the rock formation above the Nega Knights, who were swarming like ants into OmniTerra.* Electroz, got this all under control. 3. 2. 1. Electroz transforms into a Gimlinopithecus and electrocutes the rocks, which had rotting titanium in it. Susan: Wait, for a few seconds. They waited and dodged the Negas deadly shots. Meanwhile, Ash and the Nega King were duelling. A Nega-Pyronite versus and Pyronite. Ash: Lavae, do your best! The powerful Omni transforms and the Nega transforms to match Lavae's power. Nega King, yawning: Nega Spiral Blast. The Nega Pyronite starts spinning and shoots fire, which starts spinning. Ash: You're gonna play it that way? Fire Blast Delta! The fire dragon flew upwards, then shot faster than ever before at the Nega Pyronite, called Pyronic. The two creatures hit each other, and a purple, black, red and orange explosion occured, sending Ash smacking right into Fordd. He was unconsious. The rock that Electroz attacked dropped on the now-sleeping Nega Knights, who got crushed. '' Ash, weakly: Stop him-uhh. Nega King: HA HA HA! ''The Nega King scoops up Lavae and puts it in his pocket. ''The End''''' Characters *Ash Trenton *Fordd *Susan Klozz Villains *Dr Nega *Nega King *Nega Knights Omnis Used *Unnamed Pisciss Volan Omni *Unnamed Kineceleran Omni *Merge *Lavae *Electroz Negas Used *Three Unnamed Crystalsapien Nega *Pyronic *Unnamed Kineceleran Nega Omni Moves *Laser Shot *Fire Shield *Fire Blast Delta Nega Moves *Nega Spiral Blast Trivia IDK. Category:Episodes Category:OmniTerra Category:Long Episodes